


I Wish I Knew How To Quit You

by InterstellarToaster



Series: Tiny Fandoms [2]
Category: Shadow Warrior (Video Game), Shadow Warrior (Video Games), Shadow Warrior - Fandom
Genre: Demons Have Feelings, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Shadow Warrior, Whisperer - Freeform, and so do you, everything is happy and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarToaster/pseuds/InterstellarToaster
Summary: "It is not for the servant to balk at the tasks set before him. I have learned my place. After the blood drops, I will no longer know you. Go, for your own protection," Hoji glanced up at you, the knife quivering over the inert Whisperer, and you were momentarily surprised to notice that it looked a little like you. But, there was something in Hoji's eyes: Desperation. You decided that, maybe, maybe you could risk this.





	I Wish I Knew How To Quit You

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feelings about this game and apparently no one else does, so here we go.

The demon's realm was usually hot and arid, dry winds sweeping across jagged rock outcroppings. The key word was 'usually', because as of right now it was surprisingly cool. The air was a touch humid, the rock smooth and warm to touch, tinged with the green light of crystals. Lo Wang thought it slightly impressive, if only momentarily, before your attention was drawn straight to the giant floating magic bullshit rock in the center. It seemed to be levitating on a mixture of faith and flagrant disregard for gravity. It was honestly kind of impressive. You were thoroughly impressed. But, you shelved your feelings as you walked towards the imposing entrance of Hoji's Workshop.

The entryway was smooth, polished stone that stood imposingly over you. It was also incredibly dark, the only light coming for the room itself, a brilliant cyan that flooded outwards. Inside the workshop, you saw the darkened silhouette of Hoji. Your relief was palpable. 

You entered the workshop on silent feet, padding across the stone floor as quietly as you could in an attempt to get the jump on Hoji. You were going to give that asshole the scare of his life for making you worry so much. Well, you would have, had he not seemed to sense your presence immediately as he began to greet you.

"Visitors, at this hour?" Hoji hummed, listing around the edge of the workbench. You steeled your expression- no it was not a pout thank you very much- and glared.

"Hoji?" You questioned, standing at the very edge of the hole. Hoji's workbench seemed to hover just out of reach, levitating precariously over an endless drop of blue. You itched to throw something at him when he didn't even turn around to face you. What, did you smell or something? 

"Lo wang? What are you doing here?" Hoji inquired, voice gentle and surprisingly bland. You were genuinely surprised; he usually was much more vocal, with more swearing too. What the fuck. You crossed your arms decisively as you glowered.

"What do you think?! I came for you!" You shouted, glaring. Seriously, what an asshole. You thought he had died, or was being tortured, or- or, something. What was his problem?

"Hah. Of course you did," Hoji sighed. Your eye twitched, before you calmly exhaled and decided to press on. Maybe he was just stressed, or tired, or something. Maybe he was hungry. Yeah, probably. You'd both go get some udon after this, have a good time. 

"What's going on, where's Enra?" You questioned calmly, before turning your head and looking around the empty workshop. Maybe Enra was watching the entire time? That was creepy and plausible.

"On the mountain, beside my fair sister. Do you have the Nobitsura Kage?" Hoji turned to face you, finally, and you unsheathed your sword. 

"Zilla has the last piece," You explained, tapping the blade. Not for long, if you had any say in it, but this was getting seriously irritating. 

"Then you should go. Find Zilla," Hoji stated, returning to fiddle with whatever the shit he was doing. 

"I can't fight him without you!" You huffed, composure forgotten as your irritation overflowed. Why wasn't Hoji taking this seriously? This was kind of a big deal.

"You don't need to fight anyone anymore. Give him your sword," Hoji whispered. You gripped the sword at your hip unconsciously and protectively.

"...What's wrong with you, Hoji?" You managed after a moment, confusion sweeping over you. What had happened? 

"A great deal. My deed set this world on a dangerous path. Now it is up to me to right it. So if you'll excuse me, I have much work-" Hoji began, only for you to cut him off with a shout.

"Excuse you? Fuck that! Get your ass down here, we're leaving. This isn't over!" You snapped, stepping forward until you were on the very edge of the chasm, still too far to properly grab Hoji but close enough that your glare registered. If he had been looking at you.

"Im afraid you're mistaken. Still, if you're going to hang around, I could use your help with this. I find it cathartic. Perhaps you will also," Hoji stated, before going silent. You sighed, turning around and marching to the other side of the workshop. There was some kind of object on one of the tables, and it looked kind of important, so you grabbed it and set it on the table in front of Hoji. He turned in surprise, as if he expected you to leave. Ha, fat chance. Not like you could, either, unless there was another demon around here for you to slay. Like Enra. Preferably Enra. Your Enra-Filled murder fantasies were interrupted by Hoji.

"How did you find me?" Hoji asked as he set the piece down on the table, hammering it into place.

"I met your brother, Xing," You explained, before adding, "Or, part of him."

"Ah, poor Xing. A forlorn instrument of my mad affairs. Much like...you. I wish I could express how sorry I am to both of you," Hoji sighed, dramatically. You turned your snigger into a cough as the words sunk in, like a pit in your stomach. The first time you had met him, he had called you an asshole and possessed your ass. Something was wrong. You gathered the next part for him and he took it off your hands, but this time you couldn't hold in your words.

"So, you're Enra's little servant now? A little taste that 'yes sir', 'no sir'..." You spat, a little bitter and a little angry at the silent treatment. 

"He will undo my wrongs! I was not in a position to bargain..." Hoji rumbled. You whirled around, throwing your hands in the air before pointing accusingly.

"Why did you poison her in the first place?!" You demanded, a bit of accusation in your voice. Hoji stopped working as he turned to you. 

"I...I wanted the world to burn, I don't know... it's hidden inside a whisperer," He confessed, and you snorted unhappily. 

"Oh, well isn't that convenient?" You spat. Hoji didn't reply, and you turned to find the next piece, the atmosphere thick and uncomfortable. The cool air of the workshop didn't make you feel any better, and you angrily brushed a loose strand of hair out of your eyes as you slammed the next piece of equipment down on the table. Oddly, it was a knife. You decided to try and start a conversation, in an attempt to ease the tension. 

"What are you making?" You smiled reassuringly, leaning against the table as Hoji grabbed the knife. 

"I'm sorry Wang, I need to severe the ties between us. Enra is right," Hoji confessed. You scoffed, the hair falling into your eyes again with the sudden movement. 

"What are you talking about? Once you finish whatever this is, we're going after Zilla," You replied, fixing your hair again. and turning to face him. You stood a little bit more assured, more confident, to put him at ease. I can fight Enra and protect you, you wanted to convey, don't worry!

"I abhor what I did. And our little journey together? What was I thinking. Now I know, and I need to get rid of of it and start anew. Beginning with you," Hoji stated, and the platform you stood on began to extend. Your confident statue became confused as you drew closer. The only sound in the air was stone against stone as your slowly drew closer, until you reached the workbench and Hoji. There was silence, until you stepped forward and saw the blade in his hands and the Whisperer on the table and it suddenly clicked. 

"What?...what the hell are you doing?" You gasped, standing completely still, as if you worried that any sudden movement might set him off. There was no way- he couldn't do this! You, you thought- thought that maybe, that- 

"It is not for the servant to balk at the tasks set before him. I have learned my place. After the blood drops, I will no longer know you. Go, for your own protection," Hoji glanced up at you, the knife quivering over the inert Whisperer, and you were momentarily surprised to notice that it looked a little like you. But, there was something in Hoji's eyes: Desperation. You decided that, maybe, maybe you could risk this.

"So, this is how you handle your problems? The big eraser?" You accused, chancing a step forward. Hoji didn't move, and you calculated the angle that you'd need to take to slap the knife from his hand. Because he was being a huge dumbass, and you weren't about to let him make another dumbass mistake. He was a dumbass, but he was your dumbass!

"Our debts are laid upon us at birth," Hoji breathed, turning to look elsewhere. You followed his gaze, landing on the Whisperer, and a part of you wondered what the memories would be like. With the others, Gozu and Xing, the memories were tinged with colorful emotions. Sorrow, rage, betrayal. What would Hoji's memories of your time be like? A part of you wondered, but a larger part didn't want to find out. And you wouldn't, not if you could help it.

"Fuck that!" You shouted, "You poisoned your sister and condemned your world! That's shitty! But forgetting won't make any of it right!" You seethed, taking in steadying breaths as you realized that you had gotten closer. Two more steps, and the knife would be in range. Just a little closer.

"If I follow your path, my world dies," Hoji grasped for some word, something. You took a deep breath, reaching forward reassuringly. 

"Help me with Zilla. We'll find a way to wake your sister and stop Enra for good," You reassured, and again with one tiny step forward. Hoji hunched over the table with the Whisperer, knuckles white as he gripped the knife's handle. 

"How?" He whispered like a prayer.

"Oh, we're going to start having detailed action plans now?" You barked a little laugh, "I may go down, but I won't go down on Enra's terms." 

Hoji shook once, a heavy shudder, the knife groaning under the strain. The air was deathly still, before he dropped the knife in horror. Suddenly, he swept his arms over the table with the Whisperer, sending the pieces flying into the depths with clangs of metal. Then, he collapsed, and only remained upright by grace of you managing to catch him. 

"Feel better?" You asked after a moment. Hoji laughed mirthlessly.

"He would have imprisoned me here for the rest of my life. Just like her," Hoji breathed, staring blankly into the blue vastness below. You snorted.

"Newsflash, your brother is a dick," You replied, before reaching onto your belt and grabbing his mask. You presented it to him with a slight grin, "Here, you want this? 

Hoji stared at the mask in surprise, before extracting himself from your arms and tentatively grabbing it. Then, he placed it back onto his face with a great woosh of energy, turning to face you with what you knew was a smile as he said...

" I wish I knew how to quit you."

**Author's Note:**

> And then they both lived happily ever after and no one died and Enra got punched in his stupid face because his robes don't have physics and I hate him.


End file.
